Wolfe - Reboot
by KamenRiderDrive
Summary: He is the guardian of the forest. Half-Human and Half-Wolf, he was found and raised by Eve and Winston, alongside his little sisters Lilly and Kate. Humphrey and Garth would later join via marriage. Now, Nick Wolfe must face a threat bigger than ever before!
1. Preview

Preview

"Today's been a darn good huntin' day!" Joel, a tall but thin man told his friend Harold, a short and plump man.

"Yes, I do declare that we've tranquilized three wolves, they'll make good coats" Harold added, laughing at the three wolves they had caught.

One was a female with light-brown fur and blue eyes, the second was a male with white fur and green eyes, and the third was a female with yellow fur and brown eyes. This was Kate, who had managed to get caught while she was hunting for the pack.

"What are you gonna do with yer share of the fur?" Joel asked Harold.

"I might turn them into a nice coat, for golf and fox-hunting" Harold answered.

Suddenly, the string of a bow and arrow rang as an arrow made from metals and bone flew just past Harold's head. Harold jumped in fright and fell over, causing Joel to pick up his crudely-made shotgun.

"Whoever's out there, I darn be a member of the NRA!" Joel shouted, hoping to get the attention of whoever fired the arrow.

"That means nothing to me!" A voice called out as a figure wearing a black-hooded outfit and a black mask stepped out of the shadows.

"Who in tarnation are you?!" Joel questioned the figure, pointing his rifle at him.

"I am the Wolfe, guardian of this forest!" Wolfe roared with great power.

"Not fer long!" Joel laughed as he fired his rifle, but the Wolfe simply dodged the bullet. Joel ran to his truck in an attempt to escape, but the Wolfe had already freed the wolves.

"If you come to bother me and my family again, then I shall do worse things to you and your friend!" the Wolfe threatened, as Joel drove off in fear.

A few hours later, the Wolfe had reached his small cave-house and put his bow and arrows on a rock and began to rest his head. As soon as he did, Eve and Winston came to him.

"Thanks for saving your little sis again, Nick" Eve thanked Nick Wolfe, hugging him.

"No problem, It's my duty..." Nick Wolfe stated happily. This was his job, and he would do whatever it takes to defend his packs, his mother Eve and his father Winston, and his little sisters Lilly and Kate. The Wolfe is the guardian of the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

Nick Wolfe, with his black hair, brown eyes, and grey wolf-ears and tail, was walking through the forest, silently stalking a deer. He knew that if he startled the deer even slightly, it would run away.

"This one should be a piece of cake..." Nick Wolfe thought as he pulled out his bow and arrow, aimed it at the deer, and fired! The deer fell as the arrow ripped through the deer.

"Nice shot!" Kate complimented.

"Thanks, I've been practicing more" Nick Wolfe stated, grinning.

"I've noticed, you did great!" Garth congratulated Nick Wolfe.

"Anyways, I'll go get the caribou back to the pack" Kate stated as she looked at Nick Wolfe, "Can you go get some fish?"

"Sure!" Nick Wolfe responded as he ran down to the creek.

"Kate, your big bro is awesome!" Garth told Kate.

Meanwhile, at the creek, Nick Wolfe was holding his hand-made sword waiting for a fish to swim by. He waited for a few seconds when a decent sized salmon swam next to the shore. Then, Nick Wolfe impaled it with sword, catching it!

"I caught a big one!" Nick Wolfe exclaimed. He continued spearing fish with his sword for a few more minutes, until his sword had ten fish speared on it.

Suddenly, on the other side of the creek, a she-wolf sat down at the waters edge. She had brown fur, yellow eyes, and the most beautiful hair. She then looked at Nick Wolfe and backed away a little.

"Who are you?" The she-wolf asked.

"My name is Nick Wolfe, but you can just call me Wolfe" Nick Wolfe introduced himself, blushing. He'd never seen a she-wolf as beautiful as her.

"Nick Wolfe, huh? My name is Terra, but you can call me Princess" Princess introduced herself to Nick Wolfe. As soon as she finished, her stomach began to rumble.

"Are you alright?" Nick Wolfe asked, his tail moving back and forth.

"I'm alright, just hungry..." Princess sighed, "Our pack is starving..."

"Well then..." Nick Wolfe thought out loud, "I know what can make you feel better!"

"What is this human or wolf thing thinking?" Princess thought to herself. Nick Wolfe pulled five fish off his sword and handed them to Princess.

"These are for you and your pack, just tell them that a wolf gave them to ya, okay?" Nick Wolfe winked.

"Thank you very much! You have no idea how much this means to me" Princess thanked Nick Wolfe as she walked back into the forest with the fish.

"She's so beautiful!" Nick Wolfe thought to himself, blushing red like a rose. Nick Wolfe noticed the time and began to head back to the valley.

A few minutes later, Kate, Garth, and Nick Wolfe returned to the valley and distributed the fish and deer among their pack-mates.

"Bro in law! How's it going?" Humphrey greeted and asked Nick Wolfe.

"Oh, nothing much. There weren't that many fish today, but I did see a beautiful she-wolf!" Nick Wolfe responded cheerfully.

"Oh? What did she look like?" Humphrey questioned playfully.

"Well...she had brown fur, yellow eyes, and this adorable smile..." Nick Wolfe described Princess, blushing with each detail.

"Wow! Did you get her name?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, her name is Princess" Nick Wolfe told Humphrey, "She said her pack was starving..."

"Oh, that's too bad..." Humphrey sighed.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Lilly asked Nick Wolfe, sitting next to Eve and Winston.

"Well, I met a beautiful she-wolf at the creek while catching fish" Nick Wolfe answered.

"Oh? Does she like you?" Lilly questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think she does..." Nick Wolfe guessed.

"Yay! My little boy is getting a mate!" Eve exclaimed happily, hugging her son.

"Calm down, Eve..." Winston attempted to calm down his wife, "They might be just friends"

Meanwhile, in Banff National Park, the Rogue pack was stirring with excitement. A member named Princess had came back with some fish.

"What's this? My useless daughter has returned with fish?" King snarled, looking at his daughter, Princess.

"Yeah, I bet she didn't even go down to creek!" Jace, her brother, chimed in.

"I did go to the creek-"

"Shut up!" King roared as he slapped Princess with the back of his paw. Princess shed a tear, rubbing the stinging spot.

"That little bitch, she should be punished for talking back!" Jace laughed, as Princess walked off in shame...

(End of Chapter 1)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beast Attacks

Nick Wolfe sat at the edge of the creek, the same one where he met Princess yesterday. He looked around, trying to see if there was anymore fish. Luckily enough, there was a big, fat Burbot swimming the shallows. Nick Wolfe stealthily sneaked up on the Burbot, and then grabbed it with his mouth.

"Gotcha!" Nick Wolfe exclaimed, carrying the Burbot in his mouth.

"Nice catch..." Princess congratulated, smiling a little. Nick Wolfe walked over to Princess and gave her the Burbot.

"For you!" Nick Wolfe happily exclaimed, his tail wagging. Princess blushed and ate the fish.

"Thank you..." Princess thanked Nick Wolfe, nuzzling him a little. Nick Wolfe blushed and hugged her.

Suddenly, Nick Wolfe's ears perked up. He sniffed the air around him and Princess and felt an odd presence. It felt cold and malicious, like a psychotic serial killer was stalking them.

"What's wrong?" Princess asked concerned.

"I don't know...it feels like..." Nick Wolfe sensed.

As if by fate, a large, black and green, four-legged raptor-esque creature jumped at Nick Wolfe and Princess. Nick Wolfe dodges, by barrel-rolling, carrying Princess with him.

"Are you alright?!" Nick Wolfe asked Princess.

"Yeah...I'm alright..." Princess responded scared from what just happened.

As soon as the two got up, the creature jumped at Nick Wolfe and Princess. Nick Wolfe jumped and kicked the creature in the face, and then shot it with an arrow, killing it!

"Gotcha!" Nick Wolfe exclaimed victoriously.

"Um, Wolfe..." Princess whispered to Nick Wolfe, tugging on his shirt.

Suddenly, a creature similar to the first one, this time with wings, dived down and grabbed Princess in its sharp nails!

"Princess!" Nick Wolfe jumped, trying to save Princess. However, as he jumped, another creature jumped at Nick Wolfe, knocking him over.

"Grishafh!" The creature roared in gibberish, or some other strange language.

"Leave me alone!" Nick Wolfe snapped, stabbing his sword into the creatures head.

"Kahska!" The creatured roared in agony, falling to the ground, bleeding thick, chunky, green blood.

Nick Wolfe tuned his ears in the direction of the valley, and heard screams emanating from the valley. Nick Wolfe breathed in and out, and ran as fast as he could to the valley, worrying about what could be there.

As Nick Wolfe reached the valley, he noticed three Alpha wolves, Kate, Claw, and Scar cornering a creature. The creature lunged at Kate, but before it could claw her throat out, Nick Wolfe shot an arrow through its head, killing it.

"Nice shot, big bro!" Kate thanked Nick Wolfe for saving her life.

"Wolfe! Thank goodness you're here!" Eve exclaimed, running alongside Tony and Winston.

"What are those things?! And what have they done with Garth and Lilly?!" Tony demanded.

"I don't know!" Nick Wolfe answered defensively, "And what happened to Garth and Lilly?!"

As soon as he finished that sentence, a winged creature was flying off, carrying Garth and Lilly in it's sharp claws.

"Dammit!" Nick Wolfe cursed as he chased after the winged creature.

But it was too late. The winged creature had already flown many miles away. There was nothing anyone could do. Not even the guardian of the forest could stop that creature.

(End of Chapter 2)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journey

"I'm going to find them" Nick Wolfe declared as he packed up a sword, twenty arrows, his trusty bow, and a small dagger.

"I'm coming with you!" Kate and Humphrey declared.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt either, I've already failed Princess, Lilly, and Garth..." Nick Wolfe told the couple.

"But big bro!" Kate responded, "I don't want you to get hurt, I'm going with you!"

"Me too!" Humphrey added.

"Fine...you can come..." Nick Wolfe sighed, finally finished packing his stuff, "Are you ready to go?"

Kate and Humphrey nodded, as they began to exit the valley and walked down the roads of Jasper National Park.

Meanwhile, the winged-creature who captured Lilly, Garth, and Princess, was now reaching its destination, a large white building that read "Volk Corporation". The creature reached a landing bay and threw the trio on the ground.

"Where are we?!" Garth asked.

"Welcome to Volk Corpoation..." A scrawny man with tattered, blood-red hair wearing a blood-stained white lab coat. This right eye had a gold and silver monocle, which covered a glass-eye.

"Who are you?" Princess questioned.

"How rude of me...my name is Doctor Elias..." Doctor Elias introduced himself to the trio.

Suddenly, a bipedal-creature, similar to the winged creature, grabbed the trio and put them into cages, with Garth, Lilly, and Princess struggling the whole time.

"Hey! Let us go!" Princess demanded. The creature ignored Princess and walked away.

"My Ignis are quite the servant, they don't question your orders or act out!" Doctor Elias explained to the trio.

In the cage next to Lilly was a wolf with black fur, red eyes, and a large scar on his left eye.

"Hey, sexy wolf, you're lookin' fine" The black wolf flirted with Lilly.

"She's already married!" Garth growled at the black wolf.

"Oh, I see the jock wolf is trying to defend his little wife" The black wolf teased, "By the way, my name is Force"

"Force, leave me alone!" Lilly snapped at Force.

"You'll make good pups with me..." Force whispered, chuckling.

Lilly, Garth, and Princess could only hope that Nick Wolfe and his rescue group would save them...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: On the Road

Nick Wolfe, Humphrey, and Kate had been traveling for about three hours, and were still in the wilderness. Nick Wolfe drank some of his water, and then passed it around to Kate and Humphrey.

"I'm really worried about Lilly and Garth..." Kate whined as she shed a single tear, her ears drooping down a bit

"Don't worry, I'll bring them back, safe and sound" Nick Wolfe reassured Kate, petting her.

"Thanks..." Kate smiled, wiping away her tear, and hugged her older brother. She thought to times when their family when young...

Ten years ago, Kate and Lilly were prancing around a forest, without a care in the world. Kate was giggling while bounding through some flowers, and Lilly was rolling around in dead leafs.

Suddenly, a large, black bear approached the two cubs, licking his lips. His teeth were like fish-hooks, his claws like spears, and his breath reeked of rotting flesh.

"Well...what are a pair of fat, tasty cubs doing here?" The bear asked Young Kate and Lilly.

"Leave us alone!" Young Lilly demanded, as the bear laughed.

"You two look so delicious..." The bear stated in a raspy voice, "I'll take the white one first!"

Young Lilly screamed and began to run for life, jumping over sticks and logs, trying to avoid the claws of the bear. However, Lilly ran into a dead end, and was grabbed by the bear!

"Yummy..." The bear drooled, as he began to handle and inspect Young Lilly, rubbing and caressing her.

"HELP!" Young Lilly cried out, as Young Kate was trying to fight the bear.

Suddenly, an arrow could be seen flying through the air, and then hit the bear, its target. The bear roared in pain, dropping Young Lilly at the same time. On a tall rock, Young Nick Wolfe stood, holding his bow and arrow, preparing to fire at the bear again.

"You! Human!" The bear cursed as it charged towards Young Nick Wolfe.

"I'm not human!" Young Nick Wolfe replied, firing the arrow into the bears head, killing it on impact. Young Lilly, crying but happy, ran at Young Nick Wolfe and jumped into his arms.

"You saved me, big bro!" Young Lilly cried, nuzzling her older brother.

"Anytime, little sis, anytime..."

Back in present time, Nick Wolfe, Humphrey, and Kate had finished eating dinner, which was some dried caribou jerky.

"We need to be able find Lilly and Garth, but we need transportation" Nick Wolfe stated to the group.

"I know where we can get some..." Humphrey suggest.

A few minutes later, the trio found an RV, as well as an old lady and a fat man partying outside of it. Nick Wolfe threw a rock in the distance, and the couple went to go investigate. Kate and Humphrey then piled into the RV, and Nick Wolfe got into the drivers seat.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Kate asked Nick Wolfe.

"Of course! I've seen people do it before!" Nick Wolfe exclaimed, as he drove off in the RV.

"Hey Wolfe! I've got a clue!" Humphrey exclaimed from the back.

"What is it?" Nick Wolfe asked.

"An article, it says that three wolves have been taken to San Francisco by some group called the Volk Corporation" Humphrey read aloud the article. Nick Wolfe looked on the road saw a sign that read "1,354 miles to San Francisco".

"Well, we know our destination, now let's go!" NicK Wolfe exclaimed as he kicked the RV into high gear!

(End of Chapter 4)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Broken Taboo

Princess could barely open her eyes when she found herself on a large operating table. There was all sorts of strange machinery around her, all of which made weird sounds. Doctor Elias was standing besides the operating table, carrying a strange device.

"What is that thing?" Princess asked, tired and weak. He must have drugged her with something to make her feel like this.

"This...is classified..." Doctor Elias answered, placing the machine in her side.

"Will this hurt?" Princess asked Doctor Elias.

"Only a lot..." Doctor Elias whispered as it drilled into Princesses side. Princess howled in pain, as it felt like a wasp had begun to burrow into her side. But as soon as she felt the pain, it was gone.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Doctor Elias asked Princess in a quiet tone.

"Ow..." Princess thought to herself, trying to not think about the pain.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Doctor Elias exclaimed, as he aimed a pistol at Princesses head.

Princess thought about it all. Her childhood, being allowed to live while her siblings were killed by her father for being too weak. She remembered how the Rogues became rogue, she remembered how she was forcefully mated with Alpha rogues, and only gave birth to omegas and betas. And then she remembered Nick Wolfe, the only one who has showed her kindness. She loved him.

And as soon as it came to her, it all ended...

On the highway, Nick Wolfe, along with Kate and Humphrey, were trying to beat traffic, along with getting past the border.

"Are we there yet?" Humphrey asked, bored. Nick Wolfe rolled his eyes, and kept driving.

"Wolfe, I'm getting hungry" Kate told Nick Wolfe.

"Alright, do you guys want to stop at the McDonalds?" Nick Wolfe asked Kate and Humphrey.

"Eww! No way!" Humphrey answered in disgust.

"Well...there's a Japanese restaurant up ahead, you guys interested?" Nick Wolfe suggested.

"What's Japanese?" Kate asked confused.

"I dunno" Nick Wolfe shrugged, as he drove down to the restaurant.

When the trio entered, Nick Wolfe grabbed three menus, while Kate and Humphrey got seats at the counter, though there was a strange-looking man starring at them.

"What's that guys deal?" Kate whispered to Humphrey, but all Humphrey could do was shrug.

"So, what do you guys want?" Nick Wolfe asked Kate and Humphrey.

"I've heard of this thing called Ramen that tastes really good...I'll have that" Kate decided.

"Ditto!" Humphrey added.

"Alright then, I'll go order for us" Nick Wolfe stated as he walked towards the counter.

However, while his back was turned, the strange-looking man silently began to morph into a hairy, anthropomorphic bug-like creature. It had a black and green exoskeleton, with blood-red teeth.

"Kate, run!" Humphrey exclaimed, as the two began to run. The creature jumped after them, but Nick Wolfe jumped and kicked the creature in the chest.

"What the hell are you?!" Nick Wolfe exclaimed, trying to find some weapons.

"I am...Gortad..." The Gortad awsnered, charging at Nick Wolfe. Nick Wolfe jumped over the Gortad and landed on the hood of a car.

"Dang it...I forgot my weapons in the RV!" Nick Wolfe thought to himself. Suddenly, he noticed a sign that said "Costume Shop".

However, the Gortad jumped at Nick Wolfe, but he kicked it in the chest, sending it back down. Nick Wolfe then ran into the costume shop, looking for weapons. He opened up a silver case, which held a black and blue jacket-like suit with a pair of black and blue pants.

"I know what to do now!" Nick Wolfe thought as he put on the outfit, along with a small, black masquerade mask. He also grabbed a katana and some throwing stars, and headed out to face the Gortad, which had Kate and Humphrey cornered.

"Now..." The Gortad snarled at Kate and Humphrey.

"Hey ugly!" Nick Wolfe exclaimed, "Eat this!"

The Gortad turned to see Nick Wolfe throwing a throwing star into its face, causing it to scream and gush green blood. Nick Wolfe then jumped and sliced its head off with his new Katana, ending it.

"What the heck was that thing?!" Kate asked in fear.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with this..." Nick Wolfe answered, pulling a strange device from the Gortads head, which had the Volk Co. logo on it.

(End of Chapter 5)


End file.
